Rainy Zurich
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Tag to S6Ep2 'The Birnam Woods'. The summit at Camp David with Israel and Palestine isn't going well; Israel has threatened to pull out, and Jed's personal conflict with Leo weighs heavily in his mind. Abbey tries to comfort him in one of the few ways she knows how. Jed/Abbey; rated M. One-shot; title comes from the song by The Fray.


A/N: I really enjoyed the opening episodes of season six, at Camp David. The Abbey/Jed interactions were great, and, well, the whole Leo arc- incredible writing. I'm abandoning canon slightly; in the show, Jed doesn't tell Abbey about him firing Leo until they're at the hospital, in 'Third-Day Story'. In the story, Jed tells her the same night it happens. This starts immediately after the scene with the staff after Israel says they're leaving; Abbey and Jed are alone in the cabin.

Rated M- remember that, please and thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to The West Wing; I simply like to play my hand at being the President and First Lady on occasion.

_"I'll keep you warm, dancing in a downpour, and I will hold your body slowly turning. I'll keep you warm, dancing in a downpour; breathe it in, we'll take it off and soak," –'Rainy Zurich', The Fray_

* * *

Her body was warm against his back; her skin against his a physical comfort to the emotional pain in his chest. He reached a hand back to find hers, grasping her fingers tightly between his own when she slid her hand into his.

"Let's go back to our cabin," she suggested softly after a moment, her mouth against the back of his neck, warm breath spilling across his skin as she spoke. He nodded, agreeing- he needed her, just her, under the covers, wrapped around him.

Together they stood, and he tugged her back to him when she tried to walk away, lowering his head to brush his mouth over hers. It was gentle enough, not incredibly passionate or overly intense, but it held the promise of more to come. Abbey responded easily, one hand resting lightly on his chest as the other tangled with his next to their bodies.

One of Jed's hands slid into her hair, tugging her closer as his mouth opened against hers. She deepened it easily, tongue dancing with his as his hand moved down from her hair along her back, landing at her lower back and tugging her hips closer to his.

She broke the kiss than, though her face remained close to his as she looked up at him with darkened green eyes.

"Not here, Jed," she murmured, the hand that had been resting on his chest lifting to his face, cupping his jaw. He nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart and get himself under control. "Let's go, boyfriend."

Her gentle teasing caused the corners of his mouth to turn up; her voice was tinged with the hoarseness of arousal, her skin flushed from his kiss and wandering hands. He slid an arm around her shoulders as they walked, holding her against him as she pushed open the meeting cabin door. Her head was pillowed against his shoulder, one hand resting on his lower back as the other lay over his head, fingers holding onto the fabric of his shirt. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, nose nestling into her dark curls and inhaling the floral scent of her shampoo as they followed the wooded path back to the cabin.

Thankfully they weren't stopped as they walked; either people sensed that neither of them wanted to be disturbed, or the lateness of the hour gave them the privacy they craved. When they reached the front porch to their cabin he paused, framing his wife's face his hands. Leaning forward he captured her lips in another kiss; it was tame, but only barely this time. She relaxed into it easily, one hand sliding into his hair as the other rested lightly on his hip.

Her mouth tasted like coffee and chocolate, and suddenly he couldn't seem to get enough of her mouth. He pulled her closer, his hand resting gently on the back of her neck to keep her mouth on his, the other burrowing into her dark hair as his mouth opened hers. He didn't give a damn about the Secret Service agents anymore; he wanted- he _needed_- his wife, and he was so close to finally being alone with her.

She pushed against him lightly, but didn't allow him to move very far away from her.

"Let's not give Anthony and Chris a show on the front porch," she said quietly in reference to the two Secret Service agents a few feet away from them, voice breathless as her darkened eyes met his. He nodded, conceding with her logic as he allowed her to open the cabin door and tug him inside.

Once the door was shut and locked behind them all that logic went back out the window however; he pulled her against him as he pushed the unbuttoned, patterned shirt from her shoulders. He let the thin material flutter to the floor as they moved in the direction of the bedroom, groaning against her mouth as she stopped in the living room and pressed him into the wall, fingers working on the buttons of his shirt once she got his sweater and tie off. Once she had the shirt open her hands went exploring over the terrain she already knew well; tugging lightly on his chest hair with her fingers as she traveled down his abdomen to his belt, her mouth fused with his, teeth nipping gently on his lower lip as his hands slid down her bare arms.

He pushed against her and continued to move them to the bedroom as his hands slid under the tank top she was wearing, pushing it up her torso so he could tug it off. She lifted her hands to help facilitate its removal, allowing him to regretfully break the kiss to pull it over her head, not even caring what direction it was tossed in.

He pressed her back against the closed bedroom door, hands traveling down her bare sides to her hips, her jeans settled low on her hips. Her dark purple bra clung to her breasts, the black lace that trimmed it accentuating her sensual curves. His lips found purchase at the area where her shoulder and neck met as his hands worked at the button of her jeans, fingers teasing the freckled skin of her navel as he worked.

"Jed," she murmured quietly, hips arching toward his hands as her eyes closed, face lined with pleasure. He kissed her relaxed, parted lips in response, the now-lowered zipper of her jeans allowing him the space to slip his hand into her pants. A soft moan left her lips as her head tilted back into the door, her hands squeezing into his biceps.

Jed pulled her closer, supporting her as he opened the door, walking them into the room before he shut the door again behind them, tugging on her jeans moments later. Her hands pushed his shirt to the floor as he pulled the denim pants off of her; while his fingers danced along her newly-exposed thighs she threaded her hands into his hair, tilting her head back in appreciation.

When he straightened up to relieve the pressure on his back her hands worked deftly on his belt, leaving it in the belt loops as she quickly undid the button and dragged the zipper down, pushing the denim down and revealing his dark blue boxers. He stepped out of his jeans once they'd pooled at his feet, and wrapped his arms around Abbey's warm waist as they walked to the bed.

She left him for a moment to flick on the stereo, the soft musing of Ella Fitzgerald filling the cabin bedroom as Abbey struck a match, lighting a few of the candles near the bed. Soon the aroma of roses filled the room as Abbey slid under the covers with him, once hand resting on his bare abdomen as she leaned over him, kissing him with her mouth open and her intentions clear.

The music and candlelight had relaxed him somewhat; no longer was there a desperate man trying to get his fix, but instead a gentle, skilled lover who wanted nothing more than to please her as she pleased him. They had always played along the give-and-take game; they enjoyed giving pleasure as much as they enjoyed receiving it.

His hands skimmed up her abdomen to her bra as she straddled him, resting lower over his hips. He pressed against her, half-hard already, and she moaned softly as his hands covered her breasts, feeling him begin to stiffen more against her. He squeezed her gently, fingers running over the soft, creamy swells of her breasts, still confined in her bra.

She guided his hands backwards, towards the clasp, and he took the hint easily, releasing her from her confines. Tossing the garment away he sat forward slightly, lips descending down her neck to her breasts, hands brushing the sides of them with light fingertips. The gentle, slow seduction was her undoing; he could make her feel so much with his light ministrations- he drove her crazy.

She pushed her hips into his lightly, starting slowly, but eventually applying more and more pressure, taunting him. His hands left her breasts to grip her hips, a low groan leaving his mouth as he held her against him, bucking lightly into her as he grew firmer underneath her.

He rolled them carefully, her head pressing against the pillow that smelled like him as his lips slid down her body, lingering at her bellybutton for a few moments. He reached her panties and gave her a quick, hard kiss through the fabric, causing her to gasp under her breath and tilt her head backwards, stomach contracting hotly.

He tugged the panties down her legs, reveling in the skin he revealed, breath catching in his throat as he gazed upon a sight only he was privy to; his wife's naked body. Her own hands tugged at his boxers, leaving him bare to her eyes as well.

Sometimes, he was struck once again with the notion that he and his wife had only ever been with each other; they were truer to each other than most couples these days. Only he had ever seen his wife this way; she'd only ever been under his body, had felt his intimate touch. The thought empowered him; it strengthened him as he traveled back up to her body, parting her thighs with a knowing hand, running his fingers through the dark curls with a gentle finger.

"_Jed,_" she moaned, lips against his ear as he eased into her gently, slowly- taking his time. She greeted him easily, muscles relaxing to allow him entrance; when he was fully inside of her, they both exhaled, revealing in their union. At her cue he began to move in slow, deliberate motions; he kept her on edge, minding the noises she made, calculating how close she was by how she said his name.

The aged mattress squeaked in protest when he sped up slightly; Abbey's soft words on encouragement mingled with Ella Fitzgerald's throaty murmurings, and before he knew it they were rising together, falling off the proverbial edge with hoarse cries of each other's names, a mutual warmth filling them as they relaxed together, sated. He tried to move off of her once they'd caught their breath but she refused, keeping him between her thighs.

"Stay," she whispered, her thumb stroking his cheek lightly as her soft, tired green eyes met his. "Don't move just yet. Please."

He shifted so that most of his weight was off of her but their skin still touched, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. One of her hands smoothed down his back gently, the other cupping his jaw as they continued to kiss softly.

When she finally allowed him to move off of her he lay beside her and wrapped her in his arms; she was cocooned in his embrace, warm and sated and content. She kissed his jawbone lightly as she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep in the heat of his body against hers.

They were awoken by a knocking at their cabin door; disoriented, Jed regretfully untangled himself from Abbey's soft, warm body with a gentle kiss to her head, and after tugging on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, walked through the cabin to the front door, noting where their clothes had been scattered on their journey to bed earlier.

Charlie stood on the other side of the door, dark eyes showing his regret at having to wake him when he saw what the President was wearing.

"I'm sorry to wake up sir- the staff needs you," his aide said, and Jed nodded, running a hand down his face tiredly.

"Give me about ten, Charlie; I've gotta wake Abbey up. We'll meet you at the meeting cabin," he said, watching as the younger man nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. President," he said, stepping away respectfully and heading to the meeting cabin, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Jed turned and walked back to the bedroom, collecting his and Abbey's clothes along the way. When he reached the bedroom he left them in a pile, climbing back into bed with his wife, who'd fallen back to sleep in his absence.

"Abbey, sweetheart, you've gotta get up," he said quietly, running his hand gently over her naked body. She stirred, sighing softly in her sleep, stretching and making the quiet, sleepy noises he could never get enough of. "The staff needs us; you have to get dressed, love."

After another minute of coaxing and a few sleep-laced kisses Jed got Abbey out of bed, watching her as she dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a long-sleeved shirt, pulling on one of his sweatshirts over the ensemble. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie over his t-shirt, lacing on his sneakers as Abbey pushed her feet into a pair of tennis shoes.

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked through the dark, her warmth pressed against him. He kissed her head, feeling her begin to wake up slightly as they reached the cabin. She sighed softly, kissing his lips gently before they walked inside, finding the senior staff already there with Kate and Will.

"Whatcha got?" Jed asked, looking around at his staff.

* * *

He was angry, as they walked back to the cabin. Abbey was exhausted; it was nearly one in the morning, and she was still partly asleep from being awoken earlier. The coffee hadn't helped much; it was too weak to wake her up and keep her awake. She leaned one Jed's arm, but she could feel his distance, his anger.

She didn't know what had transpired with Leo; things had been tense between the two men recently, and her husband hadn't confided in her what was wrong. It had started with the Gaza bombings; since Fitz's death and Donna's injury. She was waiting for him to confide in her, to tell her how he was feeling; but she also wasn't holding her breath, because since Zoey's kidnapping, things had been different within their marriage.

They were silent in their walk; Abbey struggled to keep her eyes open and not stumble, and left Jed to his thoughts. She nodded to the Secret Service agents outside the cabin before following Jed inside, yawning. She rubbed at her eyes as she reached the bedroom, leaving Jed in the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of scotch.

She changed from the clothes she'd thrown on into a silky nightgown and crawled back into bed, the sheets grown cold, but still smelling like Jed. She snuggled into his pillow, inhaling his scent while she waited for him, drifting in the place between sleeping and waking.

The bed dipped with his weight some time later; she didn't know how long he'd been gone. She welcomed his hands on her body, murmuring his name softly as he pulled her into his chest. His hand tilted her face upwards, kissing her, his mouth tasting like cigarettes and scotch. His lips were insistent, and she frowned, confused.

"Jed, what are you-"

He cut her off with another kiss, his hands pushing her nightgown up, fingers cold against her warm skin. She wasn't uncomfortable with the turn of events, but she wished he'd talk to her; sex with her didn't fix things with Leo.

"Please, Abbey," he said quietly, almost like a question; as much as he was conflicted over things with Leo, he'd never do anything his wife didn't want. She opened her eyes, still rimmed with sleep and met his gaze, nodding. If he needed this, she'd give it to him; she'd do anything he needed.

He gently nudged her thighs apart with his knee, fingers running down her thighs with pressured motions, gripping her knees tightly. Gone was the gentle lover of earlier; he'd been replaced by a hard, masculine version.

Abbey gave a soft cry when he took her, throwing her head back against the pillow and gasping for air; his lips captured hers as he moved quickly- a much faster pace than earlier. She met his hips easily, giving him what he needed. Her hand stroked through his hair gently, sliding down his back. She worried it would be too much of a strain for him- she almost stopped him to tell him to slow down but she felt the familiar signs; after he'd collapsed beside her, tugging her against him, she stroked a hand through his damp chest hair, soothing him.

"Talk to me, Jed," she said quietly after a few moments, turning her head to look at him. He stiffened slightly, shoulders tensing, and she frowned, fingers stilling on his chest. "Jed?"

"I fired Leo," he said after a few long moments of silence, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. "Outside the meeting cabin. I fired him. My best friend. I fired him, Abbey. I fired my best friend."

"Oh, Jed," she said softly, sitting up and tugging the sheets around her torso as Jed slid from the bed, pacing. "Jed, _why_?"

"Because Leo wants something I can't give him," he answered, voice broken as he looked at her, tears shining in his blue, conflicted eyes. "I can't just retaliate the way he wants; an eye for an eye. If we ever want lasting peace we need to explore all the options. He doesn't want to see that, and it's tearing us apart."

Abbey beckoned for Jed to come back to bed; once he'd sat back on the mattress she wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his. He released a shuddering breath and relaxed into her embrace; she kissed his forehead lightly.

"Give it time, Jed," she said quietly, stroking his hair. "Sleep on it; talk tomorrow. Things could look different in the morning."

He nodded, exhaustion washing over his features. She helped him lay down and pulled the covers over him, curling up next to him. His hand rested on her hip, thumb stroking along her bone lightly.

"I love you," she said, cupping his cheek and making sure his eyes met hers. "So very much, Jethro."

He murmured his reply, tugging her closer, practically underneath him. She snuggled into his warmth, holding him close to her. His head made a home in the crook of her neck, his warm breath sweeping across her collarbone.

They fell asleep like this, tangled in a tight embrace. And neither knew that less than a mile away, Leo McGarrey was lying face down in the forest, unconscious, suffering from a massive heart attack.


End file.
